Homeless Hound
by Hush Puppy
Summary: When a homeless, mute, and wolf eared girl excapes the school; she finds herself alone. Until she is saved by the flock. Maximum Ride OC story! Max, the flock, and other MR charaters! Please R&R! Follows the plot line of Maximum Ride:The Angel Experiment
1. Chapter 1: Excape

_**Hey Peoples! Sorry i havn't been updating! I've been focusing more on school. I started to read Maximum Ride about a month ago and I love it!**_

_**This is my first Maximum Ride Fan Fiction, so please don't hate me if its off...**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! James Patterson does!**

**But the OC is mine**

_This takes place one year after Jeb dissapears from the flock._

* * *

The wind rushed past me and thru my hair as I ran. But one of them managed to injure one of my legs so I was running at half of my normal speed; about 90 Mph…

_**Yeah I know what you're thinking I'm really fast for an 18 year old girl; even though I look more like I'm 14… Anyway back to my current situation.**_

The erasers as they were called were on my tail…not really but close; actually they snapped at it a few times…

I made a quick turn left making them skid a few feet and buying me time to escape. But I still hadn't lost the chopper above me. My wolf ear twitched when I heard a "Click" and I dodged. 

_'That was close; I barely managed to doge that bullet.'__** I think it was a dart but it's hard to tell with it being so fast and me trying to run for my life.**_

"Click" Another projectile was coming my way I jumped forward dodging it but then I winced in pain. I hadn't heard the second Dart being fired a same time as the first.

It had hit me in the arm. I quickly pulled it out inspecting it. It had a green fluid oozing out the tip…**_Green is not a good color_.**

They seemed to cheer after it hit me. I aimed carefully at the steering propeller in the back and threw it. "Clang!" Knocked it right off and the copper began to swerve in the air.

As it crashed I jumped high and far to prevent more damage to myself.

It exploded.

The explosion knocked me of course and I crashed into a tree and fell down the branches. I stopped at the last branch above the road…

I winced, my throat hurt and my body ached badly.

A red truck passed under me and I immediately I jumped into the back of the red truck with a fabric cover.

I hid myself under the cover. I as soon as the darkness hit me I was out…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up groggily still sore from my earlier escape. My throat hurt even more than before; I tried to speak but only a painful and quiet whimper came out...

I did a mind sigh and peaked out the cover…

A passing sign read something "Colorado"…

_Dang! Either I was out for 2 days or this truck really booked it._ I realized was in the back of a faster truck than the night before.

_'Oh Yeah I swapped trucks cause the person stopped for the night and I didn't have time to waste'…_ and knowing that I hoped out and ran into the forest.

Once I was deep into the forest I heard my stomach growl…

'_I got to get something to eat_' I thought as I started to look for food. Those people at the lab in the white lab coats never gave me enough food to satisfy my hunger.

I sat down on a fallen log unable to find anything to eat.

_'I'm so hungry I could e__at a bear'_… Suddenly I hear a loud growl behind me and pain swept across my back as a fell forward. I laid there wincing taking a look at my attacker.

A Bear had come up from behind me and slashed my back with its claws. I could feel my warm blood gushing out. I jumped back looking at it.

'_It was just a figure of speech, oh well I'm up for some BBQ bear about now.'_

Just as I was about to strike I began to feel strange.

_**Now I bet you forgot about that Green stuff that was in that dart didn't you. Well…I did too. Green is always bad. Plus I don't think the blood loss was helping me either…**_

I started to feel really sick and I dashed off to get away from the bear. I collapsed maybe a half mile away.

My heart was racing it felt like it would pop out of my chest any second.

My breathing became quick and short. It felt like I wasn't getting enough air.

My eyes started to flutter as I began to lose consciousness…

I felt like I was _**dieing.**_

'_Is this really the end' _I thought as my body went numb

_'was my escape all in vain?'_

Those were my last thoughts before everything went black…

* * *

_**Yeah its a cliffy!**_

_**SOOOO What Did You Think?! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**_I wanna thank bellacullen321 for reviewing my story!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride! James Patterson does!**

**But the OC is mine**

* * *

"Good Catch!" Gazzy said as Angel caught the ball.

Angel giggled "Nice throw"

The two were out playing catch with a ball outside.

Gazzy caught it, threw the ball towards angel. But Gazzy had thrown to hard and it flew over angel and out of sight.

"Oops" Gazzy said watching it fly.

"I'll get it" Angel said as she skipped toward where the ball was found.

It had rolled al the way down the hill.

She started to pick it up but noticed the ting lying next to it…

Angel gasped as she dropped the ball.

"Gazzy! Get Max Quick!"

Max POV

I stood there with my mouth open for a few seconds until my brain could start processing again.

Lying before me was a dirt wound and blood covered girl…with what I think wolf ears and a tail…

Moments ago a panic stricken and confused Gazzy ran inside yelling that somebody was hurt.

We all flew out to the spot in alarm wondering if they were looking for us. We all stood there silent; even Nudge which was also shocking.

"Is she dead?" Angel asked looking worried. That Angel, kind to even people she didn't know.

"No she's still breathing" I turned to Ig who had replied; his hearing was great in any situation.

A small bit of relief washed over all of our faces but Angel still seemed concerned.

"She reeks of eraser" Said Ig

"Yeah she has wolf ears and tail maybe she s one! And then that could mean she's a spy for the school and and-" Nudge said getting panicked but fang covered her mouth…

"More like an eraser reject" Fang said quickly making an observation.

Angel looked up at me with her cute blue eyes

"We can't just leave her here"

I Bit my lip. Being the leader of the flock has great responsibilities including making life changing decisions like this one.

This girl smells and looks kind of like an eraser, making her our enemy. But the right thing to do for a person in need is to help them, and this girl really needed it badly.

I sighed before I made my decision.

"Fang Pick her up gently and fly her back as smooth as you can….Nudge get the first aid kit out…Ig and Gazzy Get a room set up for her and angel..."

"Yes?" she said now smiling slightly.

"When she wakes up see what you can get from her, okay?"

"Okay" she said just as we took off the ground to our home.

? POV

It was dark and I could hear something faint as my body started to regain function.

"So what's the damage?"

_'Am I hearing voices?'_ I slowly moved my fingers trying to see what I was laying on

_'it's soft and warm? Not a cold metal table?'_

"Do you think she escaped from the school-"

"Hey I think she's waking up!" A guy asked but was cut of by a loud high pitch voice that yelled excitedly.

_'School? Is that where I am?'_

"Definantly not" I heard a young girl's voice.

Everything that had happened to me earlier came flooding back to me.

_'I got to get away!' _I jerked up, winced, and then fell back onto my sore back.

_'Ow…'_ I thought.

"Hey don't move to much your still injured"

I opened my eyes and they refocused…I saw myself surrounded by five people.

A little boy peeked in "Cool she didn't die after all" he walked in, now there were six.

I looked around still slightly confused

_'I guess the people helped me.'_ I then looked at a girl who seemed like she had to much sugar because she was shaking with a smile on her face.

She then ran up to the bed I was on and started to talk…really fast I might add.

"Hey! Are you okay now! What happened? Did you get attacked by something! Oooooh! And what's with those ears and that tail! Are you some sort of an era-"

She was cut off by a hand of a guy with black hair.

I made a quiet gasp and I covered my ears with my hands but I knew they had already seen them.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about you, your safe with us" said a girl with brown hair who looked like the leader of the group.

* * *

**_Yay! I Got The Flock In! How do you think I did the Flock? How was Max? Important questions! _**

**_Please Review and I Will Update Soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride! James Patterson does!_**

**_But the OC is mine_**

* * *

???'s Pov

The girl with the brown hair pointed at herself then the ones next to her "I'm Max. That's Fang..."

The guy with the black hair nodded and he uncovered the talkative girl's mouth.

"That's Nudge… and Iggy"

A high pitched "Hi!" came from her.

"Hey" he said but not making eye contact.

"Last but not least, Gazzy and Angel"

"What's up!?" asked the boy and the little girl smiled "Hello"

I swallowed making my throat sting and I opened my mouth to speak but I looked down in disappointment.

'_I can't…'_ "Is something wrong?" asked the one named Angel looking at me with her big blue eyes. But I knew I couldn't tell them, at least without my voice

_'I can't talk…anymore'_

Angel gasps

"What is it?" Max asked alarmed.

"She can't talk anymore" they all went to discussing this new knowledge in a huddle as I sat there confused…

_'How did she know? This is too weird… First I escape that weird lab unable to talk and now I'm surrounded by people I don't know…they all seem to not be related are they like an adopted family or something? Ah my head hurts'_ I rubbed my head and they became silent after Angel whispered something…

Max turned to me.

"Were going to let you rest now, get some sleep" they all said bye and Angel smiled at me before she closed the door…

I laid back into the bed to think…_I still can't remember my name…yeah sadly with everything with everything else that happened before I…_

I reached up to touch my wolf ears…

_Woke up like this..._

I looked at the bandage on my arm and unwrapped it. The bandage was still bloody and damp but my wounds were already becoming scabs…

I had some sort of regenerating ability but they were constantly testing me and now I have scars…

I shuttered remember all the tests that they put me through…

Max's POV

Angel came up to me and tugged my shirt, I looked down and smiled "What is it sweetie?"

She held up a dirty and blood stained hand sized journal "I found this by her but I wasn't sure if I should give it back or not"

I took it and flipped to the first page…

"Good work Ange, maybe we can get more info about her this way"

Angel smiled and left. I then called fang and Ig over to read it out loud.

* * *

**_I know it short, its becasue the next chapter is really long...and full of the mystery girl's backround._**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Journal

_**This was the hardest chapter to write yet! Lots of drama and explaination. I hope you like it**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride! James Patterson does!**_

_**But the OC is mine**_

* * *

Max's POV

The inside starting date of the journal was from 3 months ago…The first entry was labeled….

_**Entry #1 ~ School Scholarship**_

_One day during summer I found a letter in the mail. It was a school scholarship from a program. It will pay for my collage! I was so ecstatic! I've needed one and since I just graduated, it makes it easier to start collage sooner! Oh I got this journal to right all my achievements I get from working in this program! Oh there's my ride… OMG! It's a limo! Sweet! I'll write in you soon!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wait. So she graduated from high school?" I asked slightly confused. That girl could easily come off as a fourteen year old.

"Sounds like it to me, why she looks younger than that?" Ig asked knowing something was up with my question.

"She's eighteen then." Fang said before becoming silent again. "Hmm" I said as I flipped to the next entry.

_**Entry #2 ~ Patterns**_

_I guess I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed because I don't even remember finishing the ride. I woke up in a blank white room with black tile floor. My luggage was missing but I still have you journal, you were in my pants pocket. Oh there's a speaker in my room. Hmm they want to do some heath checks on me. I was confused why maybe it was for the program so I did what it was told. Here's m daily routine: I got up at 7 am every morning. Then I ate a full balanced breakfast. _

_After an hour of silence some really male model looking guys led me to the exercise room. They evaluated me physically with treadmills and such…Mentally with puzzles and tests. Somewhere between those they gave me a light lunch… By the end of the day I was drained of my energy, they sometimes gave me dinner but usually I'd pass out on my bed first. But when I'd come back my room was spotless it was like I didn't even slept here… This started to worry me and I had to be secretive about my journal in which I always had on myself…_

_This has gone on for weeks, is this really necessary? And today they just gave me dinner…Soo weird, man I'm getting really tired now…Night journal._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Seems like they were um testing her why did they pick somebody at age eighteen?" Ig asked.

"Not so sure Ig…Woah this next entry all messy" I said looking down on the entry.

It had no title it was really hard to read and I think there is some water damage to it.

_Somebody Help Me! I'm… I have…… I-I woke up on a metal table still drowsy. I was bolted down! I couldn't do anything… Th-they gave me some kind of shot. Immediately it felt pain, extreme amounts of pain. It felt like somebody was electrocuting me from the inside. I cryed and screamed in pain as my body convulsed after the injection. After a long time the shocking pain stopped. I was really hurting and exhausted. Something picked me up…It didn't look human to me but it dumped me onto my bed, and I quickly passed out with a splitting headache and lower back pain._

_ I don't know when I woke up but I was extremely confused and felt like I was going to…so I ran to the restroom and sat over the toilet until my nausea subsided…I went to wash my face, I had been sweating. I then looked into the mirror to pull my hair behind my ears…but they were on top of my head in wolf form…I thought it was a prank so I went to pull them off. They were warm and twitched…My legs buckled from shock and I landed on something, I felt pain but I wasn't sure where. It looked like I landed on something furry…a tail….MY Tail! _

_W-what's happening to me?! I-I don't know! Wah! Somebody is coming into the room!_

_End of entry…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone looked sad and I looked towards the wolf girl's room…

I hade my hands over my ears I was trembling and crying… _'The only things can remember'_ I thought _'is the pain'_

I hid under the covers_ 'they were going to learn sooner or later, I'm just glad I didn't have to explain but'_ I sniffed my running nose

_'the second worst part of my experience at that lab is up next'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next entries were short and less descriptive

_**Testing…I hate them**_

_They made me run… a lot…and if I didn't run fast enough they'd poke me with some kind of electrical cattle prodding thing. But the pain would soon fade, I could heal really fast I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.. they tested a lot of thing my vitals my IQ and other things…_

**_Strengths…Kinda cool_**

_I could breathe better and I felt stronger, my sense of smell tase hearing heck! All my senses were enhanced. I could hear the click of a key from 3 rooms away. Kinda cool…but the coolest thing is my speed…Dang I can run really fast! Like over 140! I broke the treadmill a few times… the belt ether fell off or melted hehe._

**_Dog crates… are very cramped_**

_These things after testing wolf things would drag me back to my dog crate…sort of ironic no. It was small and the smell of the too clean room to my sensitive nose made me kinda of dizzy. They never brought me food either… Man I'm starving! Throw a girl a bone will ya?_

**_Wolf things…they scare me_**

_The wolf things always dragged me to and from my tests. Often they would kick my crate calling me a mutt or a reject. Was I supposed to be one of them? Later I found out they were called Erasers. I hope it doesn't mean they will be erasing me any time soon!_

**_A pain in the neck…Seriously_**

_Okay so they take me out back…the place I hear screaming and ripping of flesh…not a good place to be. They were testing my fighting skills with the erasers. I could easily dodge them and get a punch or kick in but my stamina wasn't at its best with the lack of food… Then I saw my chance to get away from this stupid place…Behind that wall was freedom. I quickly dashed towards the wall and I tried to jump but an eraser tackle me to the ground and scratched my neck…Deep Man did that hurt! And I was having trouble breathing… the erasers dragged me back to my dog crate and left me there._

**_Food…Some are bad for you_**

_My neck started to heal but not as fast as my normal wounds. Maybe because it's close to my vitals… after 2 days my neck still didn't heal. And out of nowhere some lab people brought me food! Real food I started to chow down even thou it hurt to chew and swallow. But it tasted funny, kinda like medicine…I sniffed my food and it smelled weird as well. Suddenly I felt drowsy and I slumped over numb…my food had been drugged and all I cared was that I had food. Stupid me! Stupid!_

**_Woof! Go BOOM!?_**

_They took me in another room and bolted me onto the metal table…I would have fought back but not after eating that food… Just before I was knocked out by the anesthetic, I hear them say something about trying to enhance my vocal cords; to give me a super sonic bark or something…_

**_Last words…_**

_I woke back up in my crate drowsy… My thought was throbbing and bot. I touched it and winced. It was swollen and had stitches. I tried to talk but nothing came out, I guess it was because it was to sore and swollen. Just then two of the guys in the white coats walked up. I scooted as far back as I could. But they just turned it up so they could see me from the top… _

_The first one sighed "the surgery was a failure, we weren't able to enhance it." **'so no sonic bark thing?'** Another one looked in "poor thing, its going to be mute since the other guy slipped up and cut the wrong cord" I could feel my heart fall into my stomach… **'W-what?'** "We tried to fix it but only time will tell" _

_The two men walked off after they fixed my crate… I sat there in shock '**M-mute…that means I won't be able to…talk any more'** my eyes started to well **'n-no more singing into my hair brush …no more screaming on roller coasters no more telling jokes or funny stories!'** there were water marks on the page here… That is when I knew what I must do…I got to get out of this place…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Everyone around the room was silent…Ig was the first to speak up. "Stupid white coats…they messed her up like me"

"the bastards" whispered Fang.

Ig had empathy for the wolf girl…

"Wait, there's one more entry" I said noticing it.

**_The Plan_**

_The next time they send me out with the erasers I'm going to hop the fence… If I don't make it out alive…or if I do but die in the process a least this journal will tell my story of my sufferings in that place….and maybe they can put a stop to them…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

We were all silent, we all knew how she felt...

"At least she made it…" Said Angel standing by the door, who had been listening the whole time…

* * *

_**Well tell me what you tink of the wolf girls story?**_

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5: No Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride! James Patterson does!**_

_**But the OC is mine**_

* * *

Max's POV

"Okay, Flock Huddle!" I said and they immediately came to my side. "This girl has been through a lot, _'not as much as us but'_ "and she hasn't anywhere to go. Who votes that we let her stay?"

All hands went up…okay one down now the big question. "Who votes we tell her about us, wings and all?" I said in a whisper.

Angel's hand went up before I even said it. "She really nice and I think she'd appreciate it" she said smiling.

Ig's hand went up second "She needs to know, so she can trust us, and I don't feel like telling her a lie about my sight" his face was a bit solemn.

Gazzy raised his hand after Ig did "I have to agree with my sis and best pal"

Nudges answer was screaming all over her face even before she raised her hand.

"She has no where to go and it might be fun having her around. She seems nice though she needs a make over I'm mean seriously those ears could totally look cute with a bow on them and I don't like keeping secrets its sooo hard not to tell oooh kind of like how F-"

Fang had put his hand on nudges mouth again, his eyes tightened a bit. "Fine" He said uncovering Nudges mouth.

"Then its unanimous, let go." I said wondering if this really was a good idea.

??? POV

I was resting in the room I had been put in when everybody walked in.

I looked at them in question _'what is it?'_ I thought

"We've got something to tell you" Angel said sweetly as if answering my thought.

Max coughed as if to get attention "um how do we put this delicately, we uh-"

"We have wings!" yelled out Nudge as she jumped with excitement. The whole group sighed.

I was confused _'W-what? They are joking right?'_

"Nope" Angel said as she unfolded her small white wings for me to see.

I was shocked I looked to the others who had unfolded there wings as well.

They all had bird wings…

My eyes grew wide. I was Spe- Scratch that- Thoughtless. These people took me in wolf ears and all with no questions asked, and they trusted me enough to tell me about there…

Wings.

At that moment I really thought I had died, because they sure as heck looked like angels to me. I was quickly brought back to reality by Angel's giggling.

"You're funny" I sighed and laid back.

_'Yeah I'm a riot; you should have heard me tell bad jokes'_

"Ooh tell me one!" She said once agains as if answering my thoughts

I looked confused. '_Did she just-'_

"Yup!" she cut my thought of smiling…

I looked to Max for an explanation…

"She can read minds actually we each have a bit going on for each of us" She went and gave a description of how each of them was different.

It was a lot to take in but I got the gist of it. Okay I don't want to be around Gassy when he goes off, with this nose I might pass out or it would smell even worse.

Max then got to the point about Iggy's blindness. I feel for Iggy, we both got messed up because of those stupid scientists at the labs. T

hey called it "The School" and the scientist White coats…I'm not sure why… It turns out they were there for the majority of their lives…

I was only there for 3 months. Well I only remember the last two…

But I shouldn't complain about my problems, when they have had their problems there whole lives. I need to toughen up.

After the long explanation everyone headed out except Angel. She's so sweet even though I just met her.

"thanks" she smiles.

_'Right, mind reading; I got to remember that'_ Angel looked at me as if trying to get something from me…

"Can I ask you something?"

_'Sure'_ I thought sitting up

"Could you tell me your name?"

I was silent for a moment, and then I looked up at the ceiling as if it would help but nothing came up…again.

_'I'm sorry Angel but I can't remember much of anything, not even my name'_ I could feel m ears droop from disappointment.

Angel looked a bit sad thy smiled.

"Don't worry, I help you remember" she said putting her small clean and soft hand on mine, which was a bit bigger dirty and kind of cut up from running on them.

Gazzy peeked his head into the room "Angel, want to go play?"

She turned to me with a bit of concern in her eyes, I nodded wit a slight smile and she smiled "Bye" She waved before she walked out the door.

I then laid back, reprocessing all that had happened and started to right it down in my Journal; which Angel had put a heart sticker on it.

Max's POV

"I'm going to go check on the girl" I said getting up

"Great, it will be as if you never left" Ig said jokingly because we hadn't talked in about an hour.

As I was walking to the wolf girl's room I noticed angel carrying an armful of her stuffed animals into her room. Curious of what Angel was doing; I peeked inside.

She started to arrange them all around the bed and the room. This was Angel's favorite way to cheer up one of the flock…How cute she was doing it for this girl…

The girl was curled up in a ball on her side. She was twitching in her sleep and her arm was stretched out on the bed; grabbing the air.

I imagined she was having a bad dream because her face was tense and I could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Angel looked at her face with a puzzled look. Her eyes brightened and she took a stuffed animal and put it in her hand.

Her hand gripped it and slowly brought it close to her chest; hugging it. Her face smoothed out and she made a slight smile.

Angel smiled satisfied by this reaction and went back to her work.

* * *

_**Chapter 5! This story is still alive! Things are going to smooth out from here.**_

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride! James Patterson does!**_

_**But the OC is mine**_

* * *

??? POV

I opened my eyes slowly, sat up and sat there for a minute completely dazed.

I looked around the unfamiliar room as my memory came back. I relaxed a bit.

I had been saved by a family…Of bird people.

I didn't mind actually I thought it was kind of cool. I felt something soft hugging my arm. It was a stuffed purple puppy. I set it aside and noticed there was a whole assortment of them around the room.

A smile came across my face; Angel had done this for me. She's such a cutie!

My ear twitched and swiveled forward catching a crackling sound, then it hit me…

Food! Real Food! And I smelt bacon!

I practically jumped out of my bed. Most of my wounds had completely healed except my throat and back.

I followed the sound of the crackling bacon to the kitchen, to see five of them sitting down and one cooking.

"Morning" Max

"up so soon?" Gazzy

"Good morning" smiled Angel

I got a nod from Fang

"Hi!" Said Nudge with her high pitched voice that made my face twitch slightly.

Just then my stomach growled, loudly. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hehe somebody sounds hungry" said Iggy who was cooking.

I was surprised _'he's cooking? But isn't he bli-'_

"Iggy's food is the best" said Angel cutting off my thought.

I looked at Iggy in awe. He was learning to over come his disability. I began to think how I could overcome mine but my stomach growled again.

I flushed and I felt Angel grab my hand. "Come on, breakfast is almost ready" She led me to the table and sat me next to her.

Iggy brought the food over and put it in the middle of the table. It was a lot of food! More than enough to feed two football teams!

"Dig in!" Gazzy said as he started to fill his plate.

I let everyone get a plate full first and then got some for myself. I got some scrambled eggs bacon and toast. I took a smile bite and chewed slowly.

My eyes lit up and I smiled. It was really good; it was the best food I have had in months.

Angel giggled "she likes it" and Iggy smiled.

I swallowed and winced as the food went down my sore throat. Those who noticed became quiet. Nudge Iggy and Gazzy kept eating.

When I saw the worried looks on there faces I just assured them with an okay sign.

Max and Fang went back to eating but Angel was the only one to hear my depressed thoughts. I put up a mind block and just took smaller bites.

To my surprise they all finished there plates and had seconds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast I helped cleaned up. Even though they said I didn't need to but I felt like I had to do something to repay them.

Nudge escaped from chores by running off, while Gazzy and Angel went to play.

So it was just Max, Iggy, and I.

Iggy and Max talked as I shook my head yes or no.

Max noticed one of my bandages was falling off. "We'll change you bandages in a bit okay? I'm going to go get setup" Max said leaving Iggy and I alone.

It was silent. I guess Iggy didn't feel like asking me any questions because I couldn't reply.

And I couldn't ask either. It was really awkward. After finishing the dishes we went our separate ways. I was kind of glad; the silence was killing me.

Max came out of the restroom and motioned for me to come in. I walked in and took my shirt off so she could take off the bandages.

She seemed to be shocked by my healed wounds. "You're a fast healer, huh?"

I nodded as she took off the ones covering my back; which was covered in scars.

It was like her heart sank when she saw them…

Being part animal gives you the ability to sense the feelings of others around you. I could tell she had pity for me.

I felt Max run her hand over them and I involuntarily flinched…Probably from the bad memories.

She went down near my tail. "May I?" She asked concerned if I would mind or not. I nodded.

I could feel her smoothing out my tail fur that had become mangy in the School. She then reached up and touched my wolf ears. They twitched from being touched; it felt weird.

"And they did this in 2 months" Max whispered to herself but my sensitive ears caught every word.

I think my ears drooped when I nodded. _'The things that I wish I could forget'_

Max shook her head lightly, making her long hair brush against me. "Don't worry about it, we all got problems here"

I nodded once again while she tried to cheer me up.

"Why don't you take a bath to get cleaned up and we'll bandage what's left"

I nodded happily, oh how much I wanted to be clean! Max prepared me a bath, showed me where all the bathing products were and left to let me get cleaned up.

* * *

_**Yay! I love geting reviews! Im glad people are enjoying my fan fic...Soon the mystery girl's name will be revealed!**_

_**Till Then, Keep Reading and Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Whats In A Name?

**_I Do Not Own Maximum Ride...James Patterson does._**

**_But the OC is mine._**

* * *

After I sunk into that wall of foam and hot water, I lost track of time. It felt really nice; it felt like all my tense and sore muscles melted away.

I washed away all the dirt, blood, and that sickening sent of the school off with fruity soap.

I was really happy about that. I wasn't sure how to wash my ears or tail; since I never had to deal with them before…

So I used shampoo on them and hoped for the best. It's really had to get used to, but I must if I want to live a somewhat normal life.

I drained out the water to see a ring of my filth; I gagged. I had never been that dirty in my life…

Or so I think.

I rinsed it out and refilled it to soak. I really needed it.

I think I fell asleep because I woke up to a light tapping on the door. All the bubbles had receded and the water was lukewarm.

I taped on the wall to respond and Max came in and put some clothes on the counter that I could wear.

"I'll be in the living room waiting for you" I nodded and she closed the door.

I got out, dried and changed into the spare clothes. They even put a hole in the pants for my tail. I wasn't sure if I should be glad or sad about it…

I towel dried my hair first and tried using the blow dryer, But the hot air was rushing into my ears and it hurt. Plus the sound gave me a head ache; so I decided to air dry my hair.

I blow dried my tail cause I didn't want the pants they fixed me to get wet. My blonde wolf tail fluffed up looking like a fox tail; it looked ridiculous. I used some water to make it less fluffy.

I sighed as I inspected my self in the mirror. My wet hair, big wolf ears, and a fluffy tail gave me a thought:

_'Some thing tells me I'm not going to get used to this, or I'll die trying'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a nice bath and the rewrapping of my still healing bear attack wounds, I went outside.

Max and Fang were doing hand to hand combat; _Max is winning_. Gazzy and Iggy were whispering stuff about a stink bomb or something. And finally Angel and Nudge were talking…

Well Nudge was talking the most.

I decided to relax while I still was sore, so I propped myself under a shady tree and took a nap.

A little while later someone started to say "um you hey you" and poked me to wake me up. I opened one eye to see that Nudge was sitting next to me, poking at my side. It kind of hurt so I sat up to make her stop.

Her face brightened when she saw me get up.

"Finally! You wouldn't wake up! And since I don't know your name I was all like 'um hey you' and stuff, and you were being so quiet I thought you killed over or something…So your mute huh that stinks if I was mute it be sooo hard since I always have things to say I'd probably give Angel a head ache thinking all that I'd want to say. Oh I really like your ears they are soo cute! Can I touch them!?" But she touched them before I could shake my head no.

"Waah they are so soft! They are like dog ears! Dogs are soo cute! If I had one I'd give it a really cute name! Speaking of names, since you can't remember what are we going to call you I just can't go yelling 'hey you!' all the time, ooh I'll make you a nick name, yeah! Okay let me think hmmm" Nudge said taping her finger on the side of her chin.

"Weeeell you always quiet like 'shhh' or 'hush' and your ears make me think of puppies…I got it!" She giggled then she squealed excitedly and my face twitched from the pitch.

"Hush Puppy! Its' perfect! Hey do you like it, Hush Puppy?!" She said forcing the nickname onto me.

I was still dazed by the monologue of speech she said speedily to me; my brain was still trying to process all of it.

"Yeah that's a cool name" Gazzy said maybe liking how it was kind of like how his name was applied.

"It's very fitting" Iggy said with a small grin. Fang just shrugged.

"Sounds like a good name to me, but its up to her" Max said pushing her long hair out of her face to see me better.

I hesitated in thinking. '_I don't know Hush Puppy seems kind of odd for a name…Maybe somethi-'_

"I think it's a cute name" Angel said as she grabbed my hand. I looked down at her; her cute face and kind smile warmed my heart.

**_This girl can make you melt_**.

She hugged me smiling "Yay! Hush Puppy!"

* * *

_**And so the mystery girl gains a name! OMG! Nudge was harder to do than i thought!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Talkative Bunch

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update! I was having writers block for a while.**_

_**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**_

_**But Hush Puppy Is Mine.**_

* * *

And that's how my life began as Hush Puppy. I lived with the flock as they called it, for a while...

I swapped my sleeping arrangement and moved to the living room. The couch, I have to say wasn't as comfortable as the bed; but I couldn't claim Max's room as my own.

My wounds fully healed even my throat wound had healed; but I still could not talk. I was a bit depressed for a while.

Did you know when somebody who hasn't a name gets one; people immediately want to talk to you.

Like I mean everyone! When ever I was hanging on the couch, somebody would plop them selves next to me and start talking. All I could manage was my body language since being verbal was out of the question.

But there was two who didn't talk to me much; Fang whom I think is reserved and Iggy who couldn't see me respond. It's like talking to a wall; since no one would talk or they couldn't respond…

Gazzy would tell me jokes. I think he wanted to see if a mute person could laugh, I kind of make a huffing sound as the air passed though my throat but no actually laughter.

Max would usually talk with me with Angel, since she kind of followed Max around like a baby chick…Yeah bird humor… But I think Angel is probably the most pleasant to talk with, well she was the only one who could actual hear me.

Oh and who could forget the chatterbox of the flock; Nudge. She comes up to me knowing that I couldn't interrupt. She would go on and on about random subjects and often changed the topic every few sentences.

One day I just really wanted her to stop; I was tired from the previous chat a few hours earlier. And so I started forming a bunch of random hand signs…

Actually I think I was saying.

_"Nudge will you just shut up for like a second!"_

It was weird, I didn't know I knew sign language...

I guess I learned it in my life previous of the school. But she instantly shut up. Was she confused by what I was doing? Or did she actually understand?

As it turns out most of the members of the flock knew sign language. They wouldn't say why but I was cool with it. Well now that everyone could understand me I was a bit happier. Well except for one. Iggy and I still had problems; He can't see my signs and I couldn't reply to him. What's a mute wolf girl to do?

Max POV

Nudge and I were talking after another delicious breakfast made by Iggy. Actually Nudge was doing all the talking; I looked over to Hush and Ig who were doing the dishes.

_'Hmm they don't talk much, they must have trouble communicating…how could I help?'_

"You're ignoring me!" Nudge said as she slammed her hands on the table. Both Ig and Hush turned around.

"Is everything okay?" Ig said as Hush signed out the same thing.

"Hmph!" Nudge when to her room and slammed the door. Hush and Ig shrugged before going back to cleaning the dishes.

I looked back at the two who finally finished as they parted ways. "Hmmm"

_The Next Day_

"How are you Hush?" Ig asked turning close to where Hush was standing.

Hush started to click out something with a hand held clicker. One of those things people use to train dogs…Kind of funny if you think about it…

The clicks translated to _"Good and you?"_

Iggy scratched his head "Did you say food or good?"

Hush shook her head no.

"Good" Angel said assisting them.

"Oh my bad" he chucked and Hush made a dry laugh. They went back to practicing.

The other day went Nudge made a noise that Ig and Hush instantly reacted too; gave me an idea...

They both had ears, so why not use them to talk? I pulled up a Morse Code chart from the internet and I started to teach them. It seems to be working so far. They also seemed to be having fun.

Nudge opened her room looking kind of mad "could you stop with the clicking? It's annoying!"

Hush clicked out _"Speak for yourself"_ Ig, Angel, and Hush laughed. Nudge got frustrated and slammed the door, making the three of them laugh even harder.

Life seemed to be getting easier with Hush Puppy around; except for one thing. Ever since Hush healed she has been sleeping on the couch. She says she doesn't mind but the bags under her eyes are telling otherwise. While Hush was out for a run, the flock and I devised a plan.

* * *

**_Hmmm What do you think Max and the Flock have instore for Hush Puppy?_**

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Buzy

_Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've had trouble in school and have had no time for typing my stories…I also suffered from some writers block (I hate it when that happens) Its kind of why this chapter is so short._

_Oh I'm also going to stretch out my stories…I think it will make it easier to tell who is talking. If you like the new format tell me and I'll change my old ones to be the same._

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine**

* * *

Hush Puppy's POV

The last few days around here have been, how do I put it?

Busy….

Flock members seem to rush in and out of the house. Most often members will be out for a while and not come in till its time to eat.

I've also noticed I always have somebody talking to me or watching me.

It's enough to make a person wonder 'What the heck is going on?'

Well on one of those 'busy' days I was relaxing on my couch and I heard a small explosion.

I being easy to startle, jumped up and fell off the couch. 'Ow' I thought as my ear twitched as it caught the voices

"You said it was the blue wire!" Iggy yelled

"It is the blue wire!" replied Gazzy.

"If it was the blue wire, then why did it explode!?"

"I don't know!"

I got up to go see what they blew up this time, when I felt a tug on my shirt.

"I want to go pick some berries" Angel said with her sweet little voice and her heart warming smile.

I turned toward her and smiled slightly. I really love Angel; she's like a little sister to me.

As fast as you can say "berry picking" we were out the door with baskets in hand.

I turned around walking backwards for a moment to see the smoke of the explosion floating up from the side of the house.

I still was wondering what is going on but I decided to have fun with angel instead.

"Ooh this one is big and red" Angle said holding it up for me to see.

_'Good job'_ I thought smiling. I then did a quick look around and let my ears swivel slightly to see if any trouble was lurking nearby.

Max had taught me to always be cautious of our surroundings.

Pretty soon we had four baskets filled with sweet, red and juicy strawberries. Although it took a bit longer cause we kept snaking; fresh picked strawberries are so good!

I turned around to pick up the baskets '_We better get back, I bet the gang is waiting for Iggy to make these into jam or something.'_

"No!"

Angel grabbed my tail suddenly and I involuntarily flinched. I was still working on that.

I turned to look at her looking sadden by the fact we had to go back

She then let go of my tail and got all quiet.

_'No?'_ I unconsciously tilted my head to the side.

"I-I don't want to go back yet, I want to play with you longer" she said sounding like she was about to cry.

I couldn't handle to see my cute little sister-like Angel cry, so I knelt down getting to eye level and smiled lightly.

_'Okay then what would you like to play?'_ I thought as a smile came to her face.

"I want…" She looked around as if the answer to her question was written on a rock or something. She finally stopped to look at me.

"I want… to ride on your back"

_'Oh so a piggy back ride?'_ I thought as I saw her nod.

"And make us go super fast! Please Puppy Pup" She asked using her version of my nickname.

I stood up thinking for a second.

_'Well as long as we doing go too far, I see no harm in working off those berries I ate earlier'_

Angel hoped up and down excitedly and tugged at my shirt for me to pick her up. I kneeled down and made sure she wouldn't fall off at, take off.

I knelt forward bracing my self for the start of my dash.

_'Hold tight!'_ I thought making sure she was ready for the ride of her life.

I felt her grip tighten and heard a small giggle of anticipation.

I smiled then turned forward with a serious look on my face. I pushed forward on one leg;

And like that…

We vanished in a cloud of dust...

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it! The sooner i get reviews, the sooner I can post the next chapter!**_

_**Did you like my new structure of my story? Tell me!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Running Like The Wind

_Sweet! i got some good reviews! Im too impaitent to wait for putting up the next chapater; so here it is!_

_Oh im still working on chapter 11 so please be paitent..._

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine**

* * *

Hush Puppy's POV

The feel of the wind on my face was great! It had been a while since I ran like this. Angel still hadn't moved or made a sound since I took off with my super speed.

_'Too fast?'_ I thought as the world rushed by us. I felt her shake her head no.

"It's almost like flying"

I grinned _'but I bet you haven't flown this fast'_

I then shifted my weight forward and started to run on all fours. I begin to run even faster. My top speed from the school was 140 Mph, but I know I could go faster.

You didn't think I'd show those creeps all my tricks.

Just as I got to maybe around 180 Mph I thought to Angel

_'Ready to fly?'_

She seemed a bit shocked and kind of confused. Being able to read someone's emotions is pretty useful when you can't see their faces.

"You can fly?" she said as her voice was quickly swallowed by the wind.

_'No_ _but close to it'_ I pushed up and off the ground with my right leg, springing up maybe 60 feet or so.

_'Wahoo!'_ I exclaimed in my head as we got altitude. It felt great to be up high; those 5 seconds of air time was as close to flying as I could get. It felt so great to feel as light as air, and away from all the troubles on land. If only I could really fly, I bet it would be just as fun as running.

Sadly we started to drop back towards the ground.

I felt something tugging on me and I turned to see angel with her wings outstretched. She helped slow us down a bit before we hit the ground.

As we landed I lost my footing and stumbled forward into some thick mud. I managed to catch myself with my hands preventing my face from getting muddy.

I then heard a loud plop and mud splashed onto my back. I turned to see what it was.

It turns out, Angel had lost her grip and fell onto her back into the brown glop. Her golden locks were full of mud, looking somewhat like my now dirty tail fur.

We both laughed for a moment.

_'I still need to work on my landings'_ Angel nodded, got up and started to wipe the mud from her clothing. I instinctively shook my whole body shaking globs of mud off.

"Ah!" I turned hearing Angel yell, to see she now had mud all over her face.

Some of the mud from my tail had flung into her face.

I couldn't help but laugh even though it wasn't a real laugh. She pouted and picked up some mud and threw it in my direction. Next thing I know, I was spitting out mud.

_'Blech!_' I never knew mud tasted so…_dirty_.

Angel started to giggle loudly. "hee hee hee!"

Oh no she didn't…

I smiled evilly as I formed a mud ball in my hands _'This means war!'_

* * *

_**Who do you think would win the mud war? Hush Puppy? Angel? Maybe it will end in a Draw! Its your choice!**_

**_Please Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Unexpected

_I'm really glad im getting good reviews for this story! Thanks to those who R&R!_

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine**

* * *

Angel and I collapsed onto our backs into the cool mud. Now blending into the wet earth I didn't think I had to worry about someone spotting us.

The mud war ended with a draw…

Angel was breathing hard while I was…

Don't laugh...

Panting…

I looked over to Angel and smiled. She did the same. Her pearly white teeth contrasted greatly against her mud colored face. It was kind of funny.

"That was fun" Angel said smiling.

_'Yes it was hehe, I think we should get back now…'_ I said as I pulled her up and placed her onto my back.

"Okay" she said getting as tight a grip as she could get being covered with mud.

I dashed as I did before, first on two legs for a while, and then shifted to four legs.

_**Note to self: Try to shorten shifting time from two legs to four. It might prove to be useful in the future.**_

I stopped for a moment to pick up the baskets of berries that we had left on the ground earlier.

"Oh" Angel said with a bit of surprise "we almost forgot them."

_'No'_ I corrected her _"you almost forgot them, I didn't forget hehe'_ she sort of laughed as she hoped off to grab the other baskets.

As we walked back to the house, I began to think to myself of how my things are going.

_"Today was a fun day… You know it's been hard adjusting to this new lifestyle, but I was starting to like it… But I have enjoying everyday like it was my last. Because you never know what may happen."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel and I walked into the house tracking muddy footprints.

Compared to Angel's foot prints; mine were huge. What was I, a size nine? Maybe…But I couldn't tell you; I was wearing make shift sneakers.

They had cut up some old pairs of shoes that didn't fit them anymore and stitched the toes of one shoe to the body of another.

I called them my "Franken boots", but at least it beats walking around barefoot.

But when I run I have a need for speed, it requires me to run on my hands. I usually end up with splinters or rocks stuck in them. It sucked most the time. And they don't make shoes for your hands… Or so I thought.

I got some nice tough leather gloves with a bit of grip on the palm and fingers from an old pair of sneakers; courtesy of the flock.

It was Max's idea.

She saw me running around and when I would come back, I had to painfully pick out objects from the palms of my hand.

I was grateful I had such a nice group of kids to depend on.

Actually most of my clothes were make shift cause of my ears and tail; they had to cut holes in any hat or bottoms so I could be comfortable.

Oh... sorry, I got sidetracked…

Maybe being around Nudge for so long has made me ramble about random nonsense as well.

So anyway back to where we were…

As we walked into the kitchen I turned on the lights, Suddenly everyone except fang yelled "SURPRIZE!"

I was startled by this and fell back dropping my baskets, making assorted berries roll all over the kitchen floor.

Some went flying, pelting the others, making red splotches onto their clothing. Not only that, but the other food that had been laid on the table was thrown into the mix when the berries landed on the plates and bowls causing food to splash and splat up everywhere.

And if you think that's all that happened…Your wrong.

* * *

_A bit more hilarity will insue before the big surprise is revealed...what do you think it could be?_

_Please Review!_


	12. Chapter 12: What A Surprizing Mess

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine**

* * *

Hush Puppy's POV

After being scared half to death and causing berries to fly everywhere, I decided not to try and get up.

Max went to help me but stepped on some strawberries and slipped on them as their juices covered the floor. She literally made berries jam with her back.

Some of the berry juice unfortunately squirted into Gazzy's eyes. He became frantic and ran around making everyone except Fang who had smartly backed out of the room, onto the floor adding to the slippery, muddy, and jam filled mess.

I heard him say something like "Now I know how Iggy feels" before he tripped over Iggy himself.

"Ow, See being blind isn't as easy as it looks" Iggy said as he was lying on his stomach.

I couldn't help it but I laughed, then Angel was next, and so on, and so forth. Even Fang made a little chuckle.

Everyone went to clean up. The whole flock and I got hosed down my Max, She said that there was no time to take a real bath. I wonder what she meant.

I guess it was a top priority to clean the kitchen so nobody would slip and hurt themselves…again.

I started to clean up the food on the table, it was a total mess. As I was cleaning I noticed they had made a cake. Its message was destroyed by the berry bombardment; but I could make out two words…

"Hush" and "Hang"

I didn't under stand what it meant, but before I could get a closer look; Nudge dragged me out for a "little" long chat…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV

"Well that went according to plan" Said Fang sarcastically while him and I was in the kitchen alone for the moment.

"I didn't expect for her to freak out like that" I replied as I moped up the berry juice as well as I could. I didn't realize we owned a mop till Angel pointed it out. We don't really clean the house that much. We were raised to be lean and mean, not tidy and clean.

Fang rolled is eyes and went to change out the contents of the bucket.

I sighed; Hush Puppy's surprise party had been a failure. Now all is left is the actual surprise….

I'm just hoping that nothing would go wrong this time…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hush Puppy's POV

I woke up to darkness… My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything. Then when I tried to pull of the blind fold I realized somebody was dragging me.

I panicked and tried to punch my way out of my mystery kidnapper's arms.

"Ow!" I head her yell.

_'Eh? Nudge?'_

"Well there goes that plan…" Said Max

'What plan?' I managed to sign.

She sighed and took off the blindfolded reveling that we were by the side of the house.

"Sorry nudge got impatient and couldn't wait any longer…"

"Not just Nudge" Iggy said scratching his hair.

I looked around to see everyone look away for a second. I was confused.

Angel turned to me and took my hand "let me show you" She put me in front of a large tree.

_'What? A tree?'_ I thought as I looked at it.

She shook her head no and put my hand on a ledge. Wait… Trees don't have ledges.

On closer inspection in was a small plank of wood painted to look just like the tree.

_'Painted wood?'_ I looked up and noticed a line of these painted planks. _'No... It's… a ladder?'_ I tilted my head to the side wondering where they lead.

I looked at the others from the corner of my eye; I could tell they were really anxious.

Angel smiled and nodded "go ahead."

I looked to Angel, the others and back to the plank ladder.

'_I guess there's only one way to go…'_ I thought as I started to climb up the ladder.

_'Up.'_

* * *

_**Hehehe yet another cliffy!**_

_**Keep reading and keep reviewing!**_


	13. Chapter 13: People In High Places

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine**

* * *

I climbed up the camouflaged plank ladder until I hit my head on something.

_'Ow'_ I thought as I rubbed my head looking up to see a camouflage painted wall. _'Dead end'_

"Not quite" Angel said flying up next to me. She placed her hand on part of the wall and it turned until I heard a click.

My ears perked with curiosity _'a hidden door?'_

She smiled and backed up so I could continue.

I pushed up on the trap door and it opened. I peaked my head inside_ 'Whoa…'_

Inside was room, it had white walls, a bed, and a bookcase. I climbed inside with a look of awe on my face… I heard angel giggle as she came in through the door.

_'What's this?'_ I signed as Max climbed up.

"It's your room Hush" She said with a smile

I blinked with surprise_ 'm-my room?'_ My ear twitched as I heard knocking from above me.

"Pull on the rope by the window" Iggy said through the ceiling.

I quickly looked around ad after finding it I pulled. Suddenly the ceiling opened up as two trap doors opened and a rope ladder dropped down. I saw Gazzy peak is head in.

"Great! The skylight is working perfectly" he and Iggy came in from there.

I looked at it thinking _'that's so cool'_

Iggy turned towards me "We also hooked you up to the house AC and heater so you can be comfortable…"

"it took us a while though and we kind of blew up your room once" Gazzy said sort of embarrassed.

It took me a second to remember the explosion from earlier. I quickly pulled out my clicker "That was you guys?" then I signed it to Gazzy.

"Yup" They both replied grinning…

Nudge finally got into the room, followed by Fang.

"Sorry it too so long but my shirt got caught on the plank and Fang tried to help me but it got worse but its okay now! SOOO Do to love it? I love it! I think its sooo cute! Man we thought we would never get you off that couch! Its cause it took so long to find wood and paint and stuff. We had to lift them off passing by trucks and do you know how often a lumber truck passes by not very often if you ask me but that must mean were saving trees and all that and oooooh! Pretty stars!" Nudge finished looking up at them through the skylight.

I held back a laugh and looked up, the stars were beautiful.

Max turned to me with a smile "so what do you think?"

I looked around there was noting to hate…Well except the color of the room; its plain white walls reminded me of the all too familiar place I had escaped from. So I turned to my friends who were waiting anxiously for my response.

I signed "Its perfect, but I think the walls could use some color"

"So how is it?" Iggy asked waiting for me to use Morse code.

"Cool! A paint party!" Gazzy yelled sort of excited.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

After moving all the furniture and covering up the electrical cords, we started our little painting project.

The north wall was being painted by Max and Fang; they were painting it sky blue. My guess is they were planning on making it into a sky by painting clouds next.

The south wall was manned by Iggy and Gazzy. Watching Iggy paint was kind of funny; he couldn't see where the wall was so he kept painting Gazzy on accident. Gazzy was too busy trying to dodge Iggy to paint.

Nudge was given her own wall because nobody wanted to paint with Miss Chatterbox. She was using bright colors and smiling.

On the west side of the room Angel and I were decorating the plain white wall. I was painting swirls of different colors. I looked over to Angel to see her making little pink hearts. I was helping her make a rainbow when I heard a distinct "Thwack!"

Everyone turned to the north. Max now had had green hair. Immediately I heard Gazzy stifling his laughter. He had thrown a sponge full of green paint, nailing Max in the head. She looked mad and chucked a bucket of paint at Gazzy.

Gazzy dodged and it hit Iggy.

He turned around now having the color of a sunflower.

There was a moment of silence…Before all heck broke loose.

* * *

_Tah Dah! The Surprize is revealed! _

_The More reviews, The More I will write! _


	14. Chapter 14: Painting A Conclusion

_I Am so sorry to all my readers. I haven't updated since way back in March or April. I was having issues with school and my parents banned me from the computer to get things done. _

_I am also sory i didn't update over the summer. But I do have good news I have been working on a continuation of this story over the summer and I hope it will be up soon!_

_So I hope you look forward to it!_

* * *

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson Does…**

**But Hush Puppy Is Mine**

* * *

Hush POV

Iggy dunked his hands in two random open buckets of paint and swung them wildly spraying everyone with purple and orange paint.

"AH! My Clothes!" Nudge yelled looking at her poor paint spattered clothes. She looked mad suddenly she threw a paint brush and it hit Gazzy making him green.

Gazzy grinned as he yelled "PAINT WAR!"

Everyone grabbed there ammunition and started to fire.

I was aiming a paint brush at Max as a sponge hit me in the face, I wiped away the red to see angel giggling. I quickly poured a bit of pink paint I was saving for Fang onto her.

She gasped then splashed me with purple. Nothing wakes you up in the morning like icy cold purple paint going down your tail.

Gazzy and Iggy were huddled in a corner whispering while they were pelted with green and pink paint by Nudge.

She would dip one brush in while swinging a brushful of paint with the other. It seem to be very efficient as Gazzy and Iggy started to blend into the corner

Max splashed Nudge with a can of white paint. She gasped and tried to wipe it off.

I shook making paint splatter everyone and I got soaked by everyone but Gazzy and Iggy.

I looked really silly now with my fur soaked in colors of the rainbow. "Now I know how a painting feels like." I signed.

Max who caught my joke laughed until she got a face full of black paint from Fang. He had snuck up behind her and smeared it onto her face.

Max being resourceful stomped on a plastic tin of brown paint and ducked as the paint splashed and up hit Fang in the face.

This was ridiculous! But at least the room was being painted in a fun yet spontaneous fashion.

**BOOM!**

A mix of random colors splattered and slashed everything in the room; soaking everyone. We all looked to the origin of the blast to see Gazzy and Iggy rolling on the floor laughing. We all broke out into laughter!

Later as it turns out, those two pyros' somehow made a paint bomb out of 6 cans of paint and other explosive items. Although nobody cared at the moment; we were too busy laughing our butts off.

I stopped laughing for a moment and looked around the room. _'I love it!'_ I thought as they were going to clean up. It was fun and colorful just like my family; and at the moment quite literally.

**_So here's the Paint war Casualty report._**

Max was a combination of black and blue. Her hair was still very green. "Well that was fun" Poor Max, her teeth were black from her encounter with Fang.

Fang nodded as he looked around. Fang was brown with some pink in his hair. I had hit him with a pink paint brush and It made him look silly.

Nudge at the moment looked like a chocolate brown cow with splotches of white all over her natural mocha colored skin. "Will this come out? I hope it does because this is one of my favorite outfits! And! And! oh my! The room looks great!"

Wow, that was the shortest sentence I've ever hear Nudge say.

I heard Gazzy blow his nose and say "Cool! My boogers are rainbow colored!" he waved around the tissue to show everyone.

"Nice!" Iggy slapped Gazzy a high five. A few of the girls made "eww" faces.

Gazzy and Iggy looked like paint twins, they both were pink and green; thanks the bombardment of paint from Nudge.

Angel was starting to towel off the pink and orange paint on her clothes. "Did you have fun Puppy Pup?"

I nodded and inspected myself; I looked like a hippie with my rainbow exterior. I did a peace sign and Angel laughed.

"Mission accomplished; we got the room painted and had fun." said Max as she held out her fist. I saw the others gather around and stack their fists on top of one another's. They then bumped there fists with there free hand. It made the paint on there hands splatter.

I had seen them do this before; they do it a lot actually.

Unknowingly my head tilted to the side with curiosity wondering if it was one of those secret hand shakes.

Max looked at me and motioned for me to come over. I walked over and they showed me how to do it. I smiled as we finished the flock's signature fist bump.

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_You would think being a mute mutant wolf girl with no memory of her real life like me would be depressed; But, I'm as happy as I can be with my new family. And I hope the fun times don't ever end._**

**_----------------------------------------_**

I then closed my journal and crawled into bed with my PJs from one of the boys. I took another look around my room; which took 3 days to dry, and sighed happily.

_'You know…I could get used to this'_

I then turned off my light and went to sleep dreaming about my new life with my new family.

* * *

_**Stay tuned for the all important Bio Of My Oc: Hush Puppy!**_


	15. OC Bio: Hush Puppy

Hello Readers Of _**"Homeless Hound"**_ (By Me), As you have seen Hush Puppy Is no longer a _Homeless Hound_ so I'm ending this story.

Fear Not! I Am Currently Writing a Continuation of this story called _**"Wingless Wishes"**_

But here is the thing… I Need Suggestions For A New Plot!

--------------

**My Idea's**

1. Continue to follow the plot of The Angel Experiment to when Angel is kidnapped.

2. Continue the story like it is now with the mini adventures with the flock.

_(Vote on your favorite and Suggest your own ideas In reviews please)_

---------------

I know I should have had this in the beginning but.....I forgot lol

_**Hush Puppy's Bio**_ (Link to Picture on my Profile)

**Nickname(s)**: Hush Puppy, Hush, Puppy Pup

**Real Name**: Unknown

**Age**: 18 (looks 14)

**Height**: 5"7'

**Weight**: Roughly 140 pounds

**Hair color**: Blondish brown

**Hair Style**: Short and messy

**Eyes**: Brown

**Personality**: Kind, sweet, and fun. Has the demeanor of a "Big Sister". Can be easily startled.

**Favorite of the Flock**: Angel; sees her as a little sister.

**School History**: Was not born in the school. What is known is she was a high school graduate looking for a collage scholarship. The school offered her one for being part of the program but didn't realize their true intentions.

**Species of Experiment**: Failed Female Eraser Attempt

**Percentages**: 97% Human, 2% Wolf, and 1% Eraser.

**Mutated features**: Wolf ears and a wolf tail with fur matching her hair color

**Special Abilities**: Can run up to 90 Mph on twos and 180 Mph on fours. Seems to be able to sense the feelings of people around her.

**Disabilities**: Mute from a lab mishap at the school. Amnesia; cannot recall any memories of life prior to the school, but recalls basic skills and knowledge she had beforehand.

---------------

Oh! As you know its going to be called _**"Wingless Wishes"**_

So if you were Hush Puppy, what would you wish for?

_(Please Reply in Reviews)_

* * *

So to all you who enjoyed this story please help me with the plot of the next one!

Yours Truly,

_Hush Puppy_


End file.
